User blog:MrYokaiAndWatch902/Well, why not try again?
If I made my own Mega Man Game... well read ahead if you want. So, Instead... There will be the same 8 format but depending on what character you picked they will be different. *Mega Man is your ol' standard buddy. He can use the Power and Speed Gear though. Retains all other old Mega Man attributes. *Proto Man has his Proto Shield. If he's in mid-air but not attacking, he can reflect projectiles. He's pretty strong but takes more damage. *Bass can dash, double jump, and shoot in seven directions. However, his projectiles can't go through walls. *My own version of Roll... basically she can hover slowly down to the ground and her jumps are high. Her projectiles are weak but they pierce shields. Boss Fights Mega Man Mega Man must fight off Dr. Iyuan's forces, strange and weird as they are. *Beacon Man (IY001): Beacon Man is frequently known to be a RIOT causer, randomly sounding his beacon and calling up a mob of Metalls, Sniper Joes, and such to attack. Frequent data researches suggest that Beacon Man was going to be even MORE powerful than he is, throwing out beacons! However, it has been rumored the evil Iyuan dropped the idea, mainly because he didn't want to get his ears hurt more. *Scrap Man (IY002): Despite naming, Scrap Man's gender is uncertain. This is just a VERY low quality Robot Master. For example, you'd see it was actually made from other scrapped Robot Masters, and the head is rather an ARM CANNON. What makes this more eerie, some of the heads actually are STARING at you. This gives this Robot Master a creepy appearance. It was nearly caught and is now half broken down, thus Iyuan doesn't use this anymore. However, one could hear his heads continuously mutter "revenge". *Howitzer Howler (IY003): The earliest known Maverick to be created, Howitzer Howler is nothing more than a wolf with a HOWITZER. Not kidding! Our wild wolf is known for threatening a million lives, forcing people to give up their money or else they will get kidnapped, and potently get SHOT. Well... after all, he IS a Maverick, right? RIGHT? Special Weapons *Pulse Call - Calls in two drones which will temporarily home on enemies and shoot them. Also shoots out sixteen projectiles in sixteen direction. Proto Man Proto Man must defeat the male Robot Masters which are causing havoc all around the world. *Silk Man (IY009): Our zookeeper here defends the Megatorium Zoo from any potential threat. Armed with bug armaments, Silk Man is capable of capturing criminals and locating escaping animals. However, his main weakness is against the only thing he fears; any animal which can truly be destructive. In most cases, people have seen him run away. His worst day in his life? He squished a bug he was trying to bring back, broke two bonsais while inspecting the bonsai habitat, and attempting to capture a Rhino, only for him to get massive repairs for six months. Bass Basically Proto Man's but with others Dr. Light didn't create... yeah. Roll You get the gist, right? This time the FEMALE Robot Masters. Category:Blog posts